Red Snapper
by AngryLittlePrincess
Summary: Lisbon placed her head on the crook of Jane's neck while her left hand was steadied on his chest by his right. "It's just that, everywhere I turned today I encounter people being so happy and content with their child. Rigsby was talking to me about how Benjamin spat on him and he seemed so happy about it. Even Greg was prideful of his three girls."


**A/N: I was going through some files because I need to write a paper for a class and I saw this little piece. I completely forgot about it, that's how scatterbrained I am lately. I think this one will be my official one shot (for real this time) since you awesome people wanted more from Surf's up. speaking of, I actually have 1k words written for the next chapter and hopefully I don't forget about it.**

**I don't really if I should label this a tag of So long, and thanks for all the red snapper since its AU but 'supposedly' happed during that time. Give it a shot if you want and maybe a little line in the end?**

**Disclaimer: This is just the saddest part right here especially with what's about to come in the future episode with Lorelei coming back. I proudly own my mistakes... Sigghhh**

* * *

It was after dinner when Jane and Lisbon found their way cuddled in their living room couch, "How did your talk with Greg go?" asked Jane.

"M'fine," Lisbon mumbled against Jane's shirt clad chest.

"Just fine?" Jane pushed further.

"Yes, just fine. After I kissed him goodbye and walked away, I realized that we would never have worked out and you said so yourself, he's not the man for me."

This time, Jane pulled Lisbon away from his chest and settled her on his lap like a little girl about to be lectured on, "What do you mean 'after I kissed him goodbye'?" he asked with the glint of amusement and jealousy in his sea green eyes.

Lisbon shifted in Jane's lap and was now straddling him. She leaned closer to him and placed her right hand on his cheek, her thumb brushing against his cheekbone.

"It was just on the cheek, husband."

Instead of the usual term of endearment other couples use, opted for the simple 'husband', branding it her own term of endearment and she knows that Jane cannot resist when she uses this.

Using 'husband' to soften the blow clued Jane in that she wanted to reassure him but he already knew that the moment she straddled his lap and clinging to him like an inseparable monkey.

He couldn't stop goading her so he gave it all he's got and pouted. Jane then encircled Lisbon's waist to pull her closer to him feeling possessive and retaliated with what she told him when he kissed Sophie Miller on the bench eons ago but without the last word, "Still counts, wife."

"No it doesn't," she countered then touched her forehead with his and wrapped her arms around his neck, "this does," she said as she closed the gap between them. She loved the feeling of his soft, full lips against hers and she could tell that he did too with his eager hands sneaking beneath her shirt to caress her back. They both enjoyed their shared piece of luxury, to just be home with the person they love and just be Patrick and Teresa away from the horrors of their job and the prying eyes of their colleagues.

The two have been at it for quite some time now and getting comfier as the minutes passes by. Jane's fingers were lost in Lisbon's dark tresses and he could feel her arms tightened around his neck even further. He sensed Lisbon's agitation and broke their kiss with a loud smacking sound.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked while stroking back her long, dark hair.

"Nothing," came her whispered replied.

"Come on Teresa, you know you can talk to me about everything. What's wrong?"

Lisbon placed her head on the crook of Jane's neck while her left hand was steadied on his chest by his right. "It's just that, everywhere I turned today I encounter people being so happy and content with their child. Rigsby was talking to me about how Benjamin spat on him and he seemed so happy about it. Even Greg was prideful of his three girls." She paused to take a breath, "Don't get me wrong, I love our time together as husband and wife but sometimes when things like this happens, I miss taking care of someone, aside from you of course, and I keep thinking about having to take care of another rascal, our own tiny little rascal."

"Oh Teresa, if I have known sooner," his barely audible reply against her apple and cinnamon smelling hair. "I've come to a realization a long time ago when I married you that if I ever took that leap of moving on, I would do so whole heartedly, darling. Starting over with you and hopefully our mixed rascals, as you call them, but I didn't know you'd be ready so soon, I was going to talk to you about it someday because I know how important your job is to you and I want you to decide since it's your body going through that incredible change."

She gazed at him with her teary emeralds, "Are you sure Patrick?" Her voice broke when her next sentence left her mouth, "Wha-what about Charlotte?" Her eyes filled with more tears as the previous ones vacated, taking another route down to her pale cheeks, chin and wetting his white shirt. He wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb, his heart breaking a little at the sight of his little woman in tears.

"Now who has listening problems?" he joked, lightening up the mood. "Like I said, when I made the decision to stand by you, I wanted the whole thing. I made peace with the fact that they're gone but they'll never be forgotten. Our newest addition will just have to share the huge part their mother takes over in here." When he said _here_ he took her hand and placed it above his heart.

He leaned his forehead against hers and she closed her eyes when he started to nuzzle her nose with his before not allowing anything to pass between them.

When Lisbon opened her eyes again, she was in a completely different room.

A room with no tv or couch.

A room she wants to be in with only Patrick Jane.

She closed her eyes again and enjoyed the weight pinning her to the soft mattress behind.

* * *

**A/N: You like? Wanna tell me about it? :)**


End file.
